


Journey to the Past

by amuichigo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anastasia AU, Based mostly off of the Animated Movie, Fluff, Kay is Keith, Lance is a kitchen boy, M/M, Prince Keith, Will add more tags in the future, kind of, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuichigo/pseuds/amuichigo
Summary: 17 years ago, every noble and celebrity in the Galran Empire died mysteriously in the 450th anniversary of the Galra Revolution against the Altean Empire. Now, the only (presumed) surivors, Lotor and his generals have control.Kay, a bright eyed orphan leaves his home to find the owner of the only object left with him the day he was taken to Shiro, his legal guardian and he's willing to do anything to find out.





	1. Prologue

\-- Year x956

Every citizen in the Galra Empire was celebrating the 450th year anniversary of the triumph over the once all powerful Altean Kingdom. Golden trumpets and sleek onyx pianos blared jazz throughout the ballroom. Anyone who was anyone was there, dressed to the nines in traditional yellows and whites and neat shoes and dancing across the cold marble floor.

Eight year old Prince Keith was in the middle of it all. He was a ruby crown in a chest of gold chains. Eyes sparkled and cheeks pink with excitement as he danced with any boy he came across and babbled to anyone who would listen about the incredible discoveries he came across while he was out in the country.

“I definitely saw it! A real life dragon! Wings and everything! It was one of the most beautiful creatures I’ve ever seen,” the little prince chatted away in awe to his clearly uninterested older brother. The oldest and next in line yawned, tracing his finger around the lip of an opened vial.

“Brother,” Lotor began, “I hate to break it to you but dragons are not to be sought out for admiring or for your childish amusement. They’re to be hunted down for their scales and bones for crafting material.”

Prince Keith frowned. Why did he even try? His brother never cared much about what, when, or why he did something.

“Instead of playing pretend, why don’t you do something useful with your life,” Lotor handed a dagger. It was inside a purple sheath encrusted in red rubies and gold stitching.

Keith stared at his brother, wide eyed. “Really? But this is mom’s dagger…” He hesitantly took the weapon and held it with both hands. It was only a small dagger but it felt like a bomb about to go any minute.

Lotor smirked. “Of course, it was a dull little thing anyways. I suppose that’s something that toothpick and mother had in common.” Lotor mumbled a secret under his breath.

Keith was about the yell at him but before he could form the words, Prince Lotor had already left him alone. Suddenly, he didn’t feel like dancing anymore. He slipped the dagger into his coat, feeling the sudden weight of the entire empire in his pocket. He walked to the table with food and searched for something to eat. Before his short and bitter discussion with his brother, Keith would be enthralled in the table filled with his favourite foods and beverages. The smells of meat and sight of bubbling drinks would have him eating for hours. However, he only looked at them sadly and decided to go up to his room.

“Aren’t you gonna eat, your royal highness?”

Keith turned around to find the source of the voice.

The voice belonged to a skinny tan boy with messy hair and a navy blue kitchen’s uniform. His face was cheerful but concerned. Dark blue eyes and long lashes blinked at the prince, the second in line the throne of a long reigning empire and all he could say back was: “Huh?”

“Well,” the other boy stepped closer “aren’t you hungry? I paid extra close attention to what you requested tonight and tried to make them all.”

The prince eyed the table once again, specifically at a strawberry cheesecake. He looked back at the other boy again who was holding a ceramic plate with two slices of cheesecake and two forks. The other boy extended his other hand to the prince and grinned.

“Name’s Lance, how about we go to my secret hideout and ditch this place?” Keith looked at Lance’s hand before shaking it. He considered introducing himself but felt like it wasn’t necessary, he was a prince after all and Lance is a part of the staff. Odd though, he’s never seen him around.

Lance tilted his head, confused. “Not much of a talker aren’t you? That’s fine, I’m always glad to meet a friend!” He flashed Keith the most blinding grin. It was like the sun and Lance’s freckles were surrounding stars. Lance started to pull Keith’s sleeve to lead him outside of the ballroom. When they got to the entrance to the kitchen, they stood in front a tapestry of Zarkon, the Galra Emperor and the father of both Lotor and Keith.

Lance looked at Keith and smiled at him once again before letting go of Keith’s cuff and pulling aside the tapestry, pressing his thin fingers against a stone in the wall. An entrance not even Keith knew of opened before them. Keith looked at Lance, who was smiling and already entering the passage. The little prince trailed after Lance taking in the glow of torches and cool stone walls.

“How did you find this place?” Keith asked.

“He speaks!” Lance chuckled, looking over his shoulder. “You know your highness, I just explore a lot. Lots of time to do that when the head chefs get annoyed and tell me to leave the kitchen.” Lance slowed his pace to offer the plate to Keith who took a fork and took a bite of cake.

The cake was sweet and creamy. Strawberry and smooth cheese danced in his mouth. “Wow,” Keith breathed.

Lance grinned at him again, teeth shining and freckles prominent. “See? After so many years you never get tired of it don’t you, your highness?”

“I guess not,” Keith replied, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.  
Lance tugged at Keith’s sleeve, leading him further into the corridor. “Come on, I gotta show you something.” Lance then grasped Keith’s wrist and lead him through the paved stone walkways and twisting passages it was like the back of his hand.

Warm. Is what Keith thought, staring at Lance’s hand on his wrist. He tore his gaze from his wrist and focused on the nape of the other boy’s neck, a tiny tattoo stared at him from under his collar. The ink was in the form of the royal family crest, a mark that separates the servants from the other commoners. Before Keith could feel guilt, is hand suddenly felt cold. Lance was running towards a bright entrance.

“We’re here!” Lance looked at Keith as he ran back towards the shining light.

Keith let out a chuckle and stepped to follow Lance. “Wait for me-” Wait.

Keith felt the floor shake beneath him. Lance fell backwards, smile disappearing and colour draining from his face. The plate dropped from his other hand and smashed into the ground.

“Lance!” Keith could only feel the adrenaline as the castle shook aggressively, stones were dropping from the ceiling and the building rumbled with an unforgiving tone. Keith was running with Lance on his back before he realized he was doing it. He sprinted through the crumbling exit hoping it would take him anywhere safer than the castle. Anywhere.

The last things he felt was a hard thud to his skull, the dagger in his coat pocket, and wet grass.


	2. beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay is leaving the comforts of home and heading down the path fate has sown for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay is Keith by the way uhh and please tell me what you think I'm kind of rusty at writing

\-- Year x973

 

“Are you packed? Did you pack money? Do you have your coat? Did you pack extra underwear?” 

 

“Of course. Yes, I have done all of those things the first seventeen times you asked,” Kay responded. Shiro hasn’t stopped pestering Kay the night before and the entirety of the morning. Kay was about to leave and finally take the job in the bustling city of Lucratz which is only a few cities closer to Daibaazal, the royal city, where Emperor Lotor and his court resided.

 

Shiro sighed and laid his hand on Kay’s shoulder in the middle of their tiny living room. “Yes… Yes of course. I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you.”

 

Kay put his hand on Shiro’s. It made sense for Shiro to be worried. After showing up to his doorstep, unconscious, beaten, and unsure of his own name. Shiro took him in as his brother and it’s been just the two of them for about seventeen years. Shiro has always been concerned for Kay’s wellbeing. He never let him out of his sight, especially when they went to the markets and Shiro made it very clear that Kay would never step foot into Daibazaal. Shiro’s reasoning for Kay’s unusual limits, disguises and manner in public was that he was worried that Kay might be abducted for not having proper documents. He did show up mysteriously at Shiro’s doorstep after all. However, Kay was 24 now and capable of making his own decisions. Right?

 

Kay sighed, “Shiro, I know you’re worried.” He looked up at his brother, “but you have to let me go. I’m 24 for goodness sakes!” He tried smiling to reassure his brother who gave a tiny hint of a smile back.

 

“I know, Kay. At least remember to-”

 

“Never go into Daibazaal-”

 

“And that-”

 

“Patience yields focus. I know, Shiro.” Kay walked to the front door and twisted the knob. He looked over his shoulder to Shiro and gave a small smile, looking at their tiny living room once more. For the past 17 years, this was his home. Framed photos of him and Shiro were scattered on the coffee table and above the fireplace. Tiny ticks on the wall that recorded Kay’s height throughout the years looked at him sadly like they were waving him goodbye. Kay put his gaze onto the hand holding the knob and opened the door. The cold winter air hit his face and the white snow grinned at him brightly.

 

Kay walked absentmindedly through the fluffy snow and familiar roads until he came across the sign that reminded Kay that he was only a couple kilometres away from Lucratz. He stared at the sign like he was supposed to be doing something. There was something he was missing. He dug his hand into his empty pocket, reaching for nothing in particular.

 

But what?

 

Kay shook his head and brushed it off heading toward the direction of the future laid out for him. However, he could of sworn he saw a glint of silver to his right.

 

Xx

 

The familiar city’s lights were glowing by the time Kay arrived at the border. It was already dusk and Kay had been exhausted from his hours of travel. He’s been here with Shiro a number of times, usually to just help with buying groceries or extra supplies. He’s only here now because Shiro landed him a job at the market that they frequently shop at for food or medicine. Kay wasn’t in a rush though. He strolled through the city, watching the neon lights and people in food stalls having a meal with their families or by themselves. It’s been a while since he’s actually been here. Shiro typically went alone on “personal business” which Kay never poked into so it was a bit strange to see the old screens being upgraded to large holograms and bright lights. 

 

Poverty was apparently still common though. Homeless people were on the streets, begging for food from people who only saw them as living corpses with a look of disgust masked with pity. Kay could have been like that too if Shiro didn’t save him. Kay dug into his bag and fished out the bag of apple slices he had been saving for himself and gave them to a man with shaggy brown hair on the street. The man looked at Kay with a flash of recognition and melted into a gracious smile. 

 

“Thank you,” the man said. The stranger’s smile had knowledge behind it. His eyes looked at Kay as if the stranger was about to tell him a funny joke.

 

“No problem,” Kay looked at him kindly but something was… off. He had never seen this man in his life but it felt like the man knew his identity and tucked it into his back pocket.

 

“Sir?” The man asked. Kay suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. 

 

“Y-Yes?” Kay replied, a weak attempt to mask his nerves.

 

“Have you ever wondered about your past? Why you’re here?”

 

“What? I don’t understand,” he started to sweat.  _ What is this man talking about? _ “I’m here because I-”

 

“Go search for a fellow called Lance in the theatre. You don’t look like you belong here in this sooty place. Go, he can take you to where you belong.”

 

Kay was taken aback. He didn’t know how to respond to this. A stranger telling him to meet another stranger in the abandoned theatre down the street didn’t sound like a safe plan. He stared down at the direction of the theatre like he’d be able to find the answer to an unasked question underneath the bright lights and muffled music.

 

_ But where has he heard the name Lance before? _

 

“Who’s Lance? And what’s your name-” He turned to find that the stranger was gone, like he was a figment of his own imagination.

 

Under the spell of curiosity, he found himself walking towards the theatre. His exhaustion was replaced by determination and suddenly found himself in front of the abandoned theatre, just like how he remembered it. Letters were missing from the sign and the dark blue paint was peeling off the walls. He hasn’t been here since Shiro and him watched the ballet, a show that took place in the building every year until the Blade of Marmora and the Resistance were found conspiring in the basement. Both the Blade and the Resistance were known conspirators wanted by the Empire but for unknown reasons. They never preached or promoted their cause but everyone assumed it was to assassinate the Emperor or to finish the business of the Tragedy of Year x956. Emperor Lotor had them arrested and the theatre began to receive continuous threats and bad reputation until it finally shut down.

 

Kay entered the theatre with caution. Taking quiet steps and trying to make as little sound as possible was almost impossible in a run down building that hasn’t been used in probably 5 years. As he creaked further, he could hear muffled noises and see flickering lights coming from the main stage up the grand stairs.

 

“We can’t do this anymore, Lance!”

 

_ Lance. _

 

“Come on! He’s somewhere out there, I can feel it! He’s right under our noses!”

 

“Come on man, just give up, we’ll never find him, Prince Keith has been dead for years.”

 

_ Prince Keith? _

 

“Who’s there?” 

 

Kay cursed under his breath, he said it out loud. He looked around the room for a place to hide but was instead greeted by a skinny man in dark raggedy clothing with dark blue eyes that demanded recognition that Kay couldn’t give.

 

“Oh uh,” Kay stepped back at a loss for words. Another man stepped beside the skinny man, he had broad shoulders and hands that could break him in half. “Hi, I was just told that you can tell me where I belonged?”  _ That made more sense in his head _ .

 

The skinnier man raised an eyebrow at him. “Who told you this, Rags?” Kay furrowed his brows at the nickname.

 

“I don’t know actually. A stranger on the street did after I gave him my apple slices.”

 

The other man stared at Kay, confused. “Hasn’t anyone told you not to talk to strangers?”

 

Kay let out a breathy laugh, “you’re talking to me aren’t you?”

 

Skinny Man smiled, amused. “Touche. Now, tell me then Rags, where do you think you belong? Oh, and the name’s Lance by the way.”

 

“First of all, my name’s Kay. Second of all, I’m not completely sure…”

 

“Lance,” The other man nudged Skinny Man who turned out to be Lance after all. “Doesn’t he look a little like…”

 

Lance’s eyes studied Kay, analytical until they widened into Kay’s eyes. “You might be just right, Hunk.”

 

Kay couldn’t follow what was happening before him. “What? What is it?”

 

Lance grinned at Kay, wider and too bright to see. “Have you ever heard about the disappearance of Prince Keith?”

 

“Well, of course, who hasn’t?” About the same time, Kay was found on Shiro’s doorstep, every noble and extended family of royalty died after the collapse of the ballroom in the royal palace on the night of the 450th anniversary of the Galran Revolution, a historical mark in every child’s history textbook known as the Tragedy of Year x956. It was written as a terrorist attack from the Alteans, the nation who was brought down by the Galra after the war between the two civilization. Who was once Prince Lotor and is now Emperor, managed to flee the castle in time as the building turned to rubble. His younger brother, Prince Keith was never found in the wreckage. It was said that he was still alive, being tortured by enemy spies or dead in a ditch close by the crime scene. 

 

“You look a lot like him don’t you think?” Lance took a slip of paper from Hunk’s pocket and showed a picture of a tiny child who wore a gold robe, a pressed charcoal suit and dark pebble grey eyes that could be mistaken for purple.

 

“He… does look like me.” Kay gaped at the photo for a bit longer.

 

“Are you… by any chance adopted?” Hunk tilted his head, careful with his words.

 

Kay nodded, still staring at the photo that he took from Lance’s hands. How could he look this similar to the lost prince of the Galra empire?

 

“Do you think it could be possible that you’re the lost heir?” Lance looked like he was trying to hide a look of hope that was tugging at the edge of his dimples.

 

“Look,” Kay tore his gaze from the photo too look at Lance. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do but you can’t possibly think I’m the crown prince of the Galra empire can you?”

 

Lance smirked, looking at Hunk then back at Kay. He opened his jacket to reveal three train tickets to the next two cities over, Yunao. “There’s only one way to find out.” Lance hung his arm over Kay’s shoulders. Lance was so close, Kay could almost smell… strawberries?

 

“Does this mean we’re heading to…?” Hunk looked at Lance with bright eyes and a hopeful grin.

 

Lance looked over at his friend with a knowing look. “Of course buddy!”

 

Kay felt like he missed something.

 

“We’re heading to Katie’s!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed!! I have a lot of this planned out and the next couple chapters will be longer I promise!! Please tell me how you think of it? This is the first klance fic I'm thinking of actually continuing so ahah

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was just a small experiment. Idk if I will continue with this please tell me if you liked it? I'll definitely upload more if y'all want me to???
> 
> Longer updates will happen if I do continue with this by the way!!


End file.
